One More Second
by LeftwithThis
Summary: A CullenXFemAmell one shot filled with cute little crushes, hate, smiles, brushing, and anything else you could think of that goes with him before Uldred's madness. If you're realy to go AWWWWWWWW then this is a must read for all Cullen fangirls/boys.


_**One More Second**_

"Cullen? Are you alright?" a newly Harrowed mage tapped the chest piece of his templar armor with a worried expression on her face.

He blinked a few times trying to reclaim his focus on the present. As the picture became clear, his vision developed on an image of beauty. Dirty blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail, deep green eyes that glistened gently from the dimmed candlelight, tan-like skin that tempted him to touch her pure face; if only for a second.

"H-Hello Clara. Y-You're looking…v-very nice today." He cleared his throat hoping that it would redeem his pathetic tone.

She smiled softly with a small giggle. "Thank you." She looked up into his eyes as he quickly glanced at the ground. "You don't look so well."

He smirked, touching the side of his face with his index finger. 'I-I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

"Maybe you should take a break." Clara said looking more concerned for his well being.

"I can't. As much as I'd like to, I serve the Chantry and I can't slack on my duties." Cullen sighed as a yawn escaped from his lips.

She frowned. She had never seen him so exhausted before and it only made her worry more.

"Don't frown!" he bursted suddenly. "I can't stand to see you sad."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I-I'm sorry."

He smiled warmly at her. If there was one thing he couldn't bare was to see her frown. Her friendly smile was the one thing that kept him going through this hellish Circle Tower day in and day out.

The sound of his empty stomach began to speak. He laughed nervously as he held onto his lower breastplate. She giggled, finding his embarrassment quite comical.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." She started off down the hall.

He watched her leave, enraptured in her graceful walk and a…few other things. He starred down that long hallway far after she left his sight. After a few minutes he lost all hope that she would return.

"Now you've done it Cullen. You scared her away with your awkwardness." He slid down the wall slowly, shaking his head in despair.

His eyes began to become heavy as he fought his tiredness, and losing. His vision became fuzzy and the light from the candles made the colors warp until they were a dark grey. Clara returned shortly after to find the templar asleep. She smiled as she placed the food and wine she brought on the floor.

"Cullen?" she spoke shaking him slightly.

He swatted at her hand and continued to sleep peacefully. She huffed as she placed an ice spell around her hand and touched his face. The sudden cold blast woke him up with a fright as he quickly tried to retreat from it but forgot he was against a wall and bumped him head.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to startle you with that but you wouldn't wake up and it was the only thing I could think of and-"

He groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's ok Clara. It's my fault for falling asleep…" he trailed off as he noticed how close she was to him, her hand still on his face.

The cold sensation once brought upon by her hand was soon consumed by the heat progressing from his face.

"I brought some food." She said moving back and grabbing the napkin the food was wrapped in and the wine.

"I couldn't. I'm on duty and if anyone sees us then…" he started.

"Then what? It's not like we're doing anything bad. Just two friends enjoying a snack." She glared ripping off some bread and put it in his hand.

He starred at it for a moment as he heard the sound of the wine bottle open. He slowly took a bite of the bread, enjoying each chew. Clara sat next to him and began to eat as well. It was quite, peaceful, and dare I say tranquil. It was everything he had hoped for in talking to her and so much more.

"C-Congratulations on your Harrowing by the way." He took a sip of the wine. "They chose me to make the final blow if you…turned."

She looked at him surprised. "Would you really have done it?"

He sighed, starring up at the ceiling. "I would've felt terrible about it, but it's my duty to the Maker and the safety of everyone here."

"I understand." She placed her hand on his arm. "I'm glad you're here to protect us."

"I-I'm happy you pulled through." His face lit a slight pink.

She smiled. "I am too."

He looked into her deep green eyes as the temptation became too much for him to handle. He placed his hand on her cheek as they tinted a rosy red. Their faces drew closer until he could feel the tickle of her breath on his nose. Just as their lips were about to touch, the sound of footsteps came from the distance. They gasped in unison as they scrambled to gather everything together.

"Thanks for talking with me Cullen." She cleared her throat, the red blush still present as she put all the items in an orderly fashion in her arms.

"Maybe we can talk another time." He offered trying to help her.

She finally had everything together and nodded. "I'm like that." She smiled as she dashed down the hallway.

He waved at her with puppy eyes as Jowan came from the distance, looking around frantically.

"Have you seen Clara? I need to talk to her. It's really important." Jowan asked, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Cullen pointed in her direction with a glare on his face. He hated Jowan. He was always with Clara, getting her into trouble and pressuring her into things she never wanted to do. But, she was always smiling when she was with him so it was alright to him. He was jealous that he couldn't make her do that all the time. They were from two different worlds and yet, she didn't pull back when he tried to kiss her. It was something to hope for at least.

Jowan ran yelling Clara's name through the hall as the sound of glass came like a silent chill down his spine. "If only I had one more second…" he thought to himself, replaying that moment over again and again in his mind as the colors around him began to close in a fading black.


End file.
